Behind Blue Eyes
by Lika Malfoy
Summary: Song Draco queria era dar um fim a sua dor e as lembranças que o atormentavam. Resolve então voltar e procurar Gina mesmos sem saber se ela o aceitará de volta


Nota: Enquanto eu dei uma pausa na minha fic (Aprender a Amar, leiam!), resolvi escrever essa songfic com essa música que eu amo, Behind Blue Eyes, do Limp Bizkit. Se puderem escutar essa música (não muito alto), vai ser ótimo, pois cria todo um clima e talz... Espero que gostem! E não esqueçam de deixar comentários pra mim, ok?

Behind Blue Eyes

Deitou-se na cama depois de um longo dia cansativo. Draco não poderia dizer que não gostava de trabalhar tanto, mesmo que ficasse sempre exausto. Era uma ótima maneira de não ter tempo de pensar na vida. De não ter tempo para lembrar de tudo que lhe havia acontecido.

Depois que seu pai foi preso, sua mãe morta e Voldemort derrotado por Harry, percebeu que não tinha nada mais que o prendesse àquele mundo, exceto alguém que, por mais que ele quisesse, não havia maneiras de ter de volta. Resolveu ir para os Estados Unidos. Com a influência de seu nome e dedicação conseguiu muitas coisas, inclusive tornar-se dono de uma grande Multinacional. Os ensinamentos de seu pai também lhe foram úteis. Sabia como impor respeito e temor aos seus subordinados. Não esperava tanto. Sua única intenção era fugir da realidade. Mas se conseguira aquela fortuna, não poderia desperdiça-la.

No one knows what it's like (Ninguém sabe como é) To be the bad man 

(Ser o homem mau)

To be the sad man 

(Ser o homem triste)

Behind blue eyes

(Por trás de olhos azuis)

Contudo, aquilo não lhe trazia felicidade alguma e ele tinha plena consciência daquilo. Tentava encontrar nos luxos que o dinheiro lhe proporcionava alegrias temporárias. Tentava encontrar em outras mulheres beijos tão doces e apaixonados quanto os de sua pior lembrança. Não encontrava nenhum dos dois. Não poderia mudar o seu destino e talvez aquele fosse seu pior castigo pelo seu orgulho e por seu medo.

Era muito parecido com o Draco da época de Hogwarts. Altivo e imponente. Pelo menos era o que tentava aparentar. Só havia uma grande diferença entre ele jovem e adulto: o olhar. Seus olhos azuis haviam mudado muito com o passar do tempo. No colégio, todos percebiam seu olhar sempre vazio e sem sentimento, mas depois que ele encontrara seu anjo, como ele mesmo dizia, seus olhos passaram a ter vida, exalando sempre um brilho especial e cheio de sentimento. No entanto, agora, depois de tudo que tinha vivido, seu olhar não voltara a ser vazio. Havia sentimentos, mesmo que fossem os piores. Mágoa e tristeza. Ninguém sabia o porquê daquele olhar deprimido e nem ousavam perguntar já que Draco Malfoy era diferenciado de todos principalmente por ser tão fechado e calado. Misterioso seria a palavra certa. Isso causava em todos que viviam a sua volta curiosidade. Desde seus funcionários até os grandes sócios. Ninguém o conhecia.

And no one knows what it's like 

(E ninguém sabe como é)

To be hated 

(Ser odiado)

To be faded 

(Ser enfraquecido)

To telling only lies

(Contando somente mentiras)

E também ainda era odiado por muitos e, por mais que tentasse negar, aquilo o entristecia, diferentemente de sua juventude quando nunca se importava com o que pensavam dele. Tentara mudar, mas os acontecimentos não permitiram que ele se tornasse uma pessoa melhor. O que mais poderia fazer se não o haviam dado chances para mostrar o verdadeiro Draco que em seu interior habitava? Somente aquela garota o havia conhecido a fundo. Por isso nunca a esqueceria. Mesmo que nunca mais pudesse ver seus meigos olhos cheios sempre de tanta ternura.

Percebeu que não conseguiria dormir mais uma vez. Antes fosse pelas preocupações do trabalho. Não era. Seu pior problema era as lembranças que pareciam tão presentes que chegavam a lhe tirar o sono. Levantou-se e foi até a janela aberta por onde uma leve brisa entrava refrescando seu rosto. A Lua estava exatamente igual ao dia que foi embora e viu seu grande amor implorar para que ficasse, para que tivesse força. Ela parecia pedir demais. E pela primeira vez ele havia chorado. Não fora pela morte de sua mãe e nem pela prisão de seu pai. Fora pela dor tão forte de ter que deixa-la e saber que ela teria braços reconfortantes para consola-la. Braços do seu grande inimigo. Harry Potter.

But my dreams they aren't as empty 

(Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios)

As my conscious seems to be 

(Como meu consciente parece ser)

I have hours, only lonely 

(Eu passo horas sozinho)

My love is vengeance 

(Meu amor é vingança)

That's never free

(Que nunca se liberta)

Seu coração parecia parar de bater a cada vez que lembrava daquele dia tão doloroso. Era como morrer ao poucos. A Lua parecia refletir a sua melancolia. Debruçou-se no parapeito da janela. Se fosse um pouco mais alto poderia se jogar para que aquele arrependimento desaparecesse.

Queria, no fundo, voltar até lá, mesmo que depois de tanto tempo, e comprovar com seus próprios olhos se suas suspeitas estavam certas. Confirmar se ela realmente havia finalmente aceitado os pedidos de Harry. Entretanto, não tinha coragem. Vê-la com ele seria a pior coisa de sua vida. Puxou a cortina com toda sua força procurando descontar sua raiva em algo. A jogou para longe. Desejava que pudesse fazer o mesmo com seu medo.

-EU TE ODEIO GINA WEASLEY! –gritou o mais alto que pode. Talvez sua voz atravessasse o oceano e chegasse nos ouvidos dela com a ajuda do vento.

No one knows what its like 

(Ninguém sabe como é)

To feel these feelings 

(Sentir estes sentimentos)

Like I do, and I blame you! 

(Como eu sinto e eu culpo você!)

Sentou-se no chão recostado na parede. Estava sendo hipócrita. Dizia que a odiava quando na verdade odiava a si mesmo. Ela pedira para ele enfrentar todos os problemas, incluindo a família dela, para que pudessem ficar juntos. Ele não aceitou. Mesmo sabendo que depois daquele encontro no lago em seu último ano, onde puderam conversar sozinhos pela primeira vez, nada seria o mesmo. Ela o dera uma chance. E ele, pela primeira vez, pode mostrar o que sentia. Contudo, ele não conseguiu enfrentar a rejeição dos Weasleys, mesmo depois de ter provado que nunca se envolvera com Voldemort. Talvez o pior fora ouvir de Harry e de Hermione que ele nunca iria ficar com Gina e que a ruiva logo o deixaria para ficar com Harry, que sempre fora seu grande amor. Deveria ter ignorado todas as barreiras para lutar por ela. Mas, na época, estava tão confuso, tão frágil. Tudo parecia tentar acabar com suas forças.

De repente levantou-se determinado. Não entendera o que realmente havia mudado naquele minuto dentro de si. Só sabia que uma estranha força o havia invadido. Uma súbita coragem. Olhou para a Lua novamente. Talvez fosse ela, que lhe trouxera uma lembrança tão viva de Gina, que o fez despertar. Queria vê-la e iria faze-lo de qualquer forma. Arrumou uma pequena mala com algumas coisas. Na verdade não sabia ao certo o que estava pegando. Só uma coisa ele tinha certeza de que tinha que levar. Correu até a mesa de seu escritório. Abriu uma gaveta trancada a chave e pegou uma caixinha de veludo azul escuro. Precisava leva-la. Ligou para sua secretária, mesmo sendo já tarde da noite e lhe pediu para arranjar uma passagem. Teria que fazer uma viagem inesperada. Realmente muito inesperada. Não agüentava mais viver aquela solidão que o atormentava e tinha que fazer algo para mudar. Mesmo que visse Gina com Harry, seria melhor do que viver daquela forma. Quase vegetativo. Melhor sofrer tudo de uma vez do que viver aquela dor aos poucos.

No one bites back as hard 

(Ninguém morde de volta tão forte)

On their anger 

(Em sua raiva)

None of my pain woe 

(Nem minha aflição e dor)

Can show through 

(Pode mostrar completamente)

Colocou a mala no chão molhado enquanto olhava em volta. Enfiou a mão pelo bolso da capa grossa. A caixinha estava ali preparada para encontrar sua dona. Aquela era a casa. Tinha certeza. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da primeira vez que estivera ali quando Gina o levara para lhe apresentar seus pais. Fora recebido muito bem pelos dois até que ela disse seu nome. Depois de descobrirem que ele era Draco Malfoy, o maltrataram muito e ele não poderia esquecer isso. Os irmãos da ruiva o olharam com fúria. Poderiam mata-lo naquela ocasião. Ou por simplesmente ser um Malfoy, ou por estar com a pequena Weasley, ou até mesmo por ser um Malfoy que estava com uma Weasley.

O vento parecia mais forte naquele começo de noite. Correu até a entrada da casa. Ia bater na porta mais hesitou ao escutar passos acelerados em direção a porta vindos de dentro da casa. Afastou-se assustado. A porta foi abrindo lentamente. Draco sentiu seu coração pular pela boca. Suas pernas tremiam. Apesar do frio, suava pelo nervoso. Deparou-se com duas crianças. Um menino e uma menina. Um ruivo e a outra morena. Congelou.

-Sim? Pode falar. –a pequenina disse com um sorriso gigantesco de simpatia. Já o garoto parecia mais desconfiado.

-Eh...eu gostaria de...queria... –não conseguia falar. Sua garganta estava fechada e mal conseguia respirar. Imaginou que aqueles dois poderiam ser filhos de Gina com Harry. A idéia parecia apavorante.

-Fala logo! –o garotinho ordenou aborrecido. Parecia ser mais genioso. A garotinha ao lado o repreendeu com uma cotovelada.

-Desculpe o meu irmão. –sorriu sem graça. –O que o senhor deseja?

-Eu gostaria de falar com Gina Weasley. Ela está? –perguntou. Eles eram irmãos. Com certeza seriam filhos dela. Um ligeiro desespero surgiu.

-O que ele quer com a tia Gina? –o menininho perguntou ao ouvido da irmã. Draco sorriu por dentro. Tia Gina. Eles não eram seus filhos, eram seus sobrinhos. Sentiu seu ar voltar aos poucos e junto a esperança.

-Pode entrar. –ela abriu a porta e o convidou a entrar. Ele aceitou. –Sente-se aí que eu vou chamá-la, ok?

-Sim, obrigado. –falou e se sentou no sofá sem jeito. Pôs sua mala no chão.

Olhou em volta. Aquela casa estava exatamente igual e continuava com um ar que ele nunca tinha experimentado. Um ar familiar carregado de amor.

But my dreams they aren't as empty 

(Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios)

As my conscious seems to be (Como meu consciente parece ser) I have hours, only lonely 

(Eu passo horas sozinho)

My love is vengeance 

(Meu amor é vingança)

That's never free 

(Que nunca se liberta)

Draco sentiu sua barriga doer. Um frio o invadia enquanto suava cada vez mais. Respirou fundo. Precisava se acalmar. Parecia um adolescente inseguro. Talvez ainda fosse. Escutou passos lentos atrás dele. Não teve coragem de se virar até que escutou a voz da pessoa.

-Quem gostaria de falar com a Gina? –Harry perguntou achando aquela figura muito estranha, mas ligeiramente conhecida.

-Eh, um amigo. –falou tentando controlar a fúria que o invadia. O que Harry estaria fazendo ali se não tivesse nada com Gina?

-Qual amigo? –sua voz demonstrava a perda de paciência. Talvez por ciúmes.

Draco não sabia o que dizer. Novamente escutou passos. Dessa vez vindo das escadas. Eram rápidos e ritmados. Esses passos ele tinha certeza de que conhecia. Os escutara quando se encontrou com Gina pela primeira vez às escondidas em Hogwarts.

-Pare de se meter na minha vida Harry! Não quero repetir isso pra você! –Gina falou irritada ao descer as escadas. –Deixe que eu cuido de minhas visitas, está bem?

-Mas Gina, eu só queria... –tentou se explicar, mas a ruiva não lhe deu chance.

-Harry, vai procurar o Rony que ele está precisando de você para sair com as crianças. Hermione não está e ele não sabe cuidar sozinho dos próprios filhos. –disse pondo fim na conversa e Harry, vencido, saiu da sala a procura de Rony.

No one knows what its like 

(Ninguém sabe como é)

To be mistreated 

(Ser maltratado)

To be defeated 

(Ser derrotado)

Behind blue eyes 

(Por trás de olhos azuis)

Draco não podia acreditar. Poderia gargalhar pelo que acabara de escutar. Mas também poderia morrer. Gina estava perto demais e ele não sabia o que dizer e nem o que fazer. Cobriu seu rosto com o capuz da capa ao perceber que ela estava se aproximando.

-Me desculpe, mas família grande é assim mesmo. –disse simpática. –Eu o conheço? –ficou de frente para ele, mas não pode ver seu rosto. Estranhou meio confusa. Nunca tinha visto alguém como ele.

-Podemos ir até a varanda para conversar? –se levantou do sofá e perguntou disfarçando a voz. Não conseguia vê-la por causa da capa. Queria muito vê-la direito. Precisava saber como ela estava.

-Lógico. Acompanhe-me. –disse muito desconfiada e foi até a porta. A abriu e deixou o estranho passar, indo logo atrás. Fechou a porta para que ninguém os incomodasse. Nunca faria aquilo, ficar sozinha com um estranho, mas, não sabia por que, aquele homem lhe passava confiança. –Pode falar.

-Lembra-se de mim? –indagou, de frente para ela, tirando a capa do rosto. Não deixou transparecer a sensação que estava sentindo ao ver Gina. Estava igual. Estava linda como ele a havia deixado. Queria abraça-la naquele mesmo momento, mas não podia.

-Draco? –indagou com os olhos arregalados. Afastou-se lentamente como se estivesse vendo uma assombração. –Você está...você...aqui... –balbuciava palavras sem sentido. Não poderia acreditar que aqueles olhos azuis que tanto amava estavam fitando-a naquele momento.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? Como veio parar aqui? Por onde você andava? –perguntava desesperada o que lhe vinha em mente. A afobação era percebível em sua voz. De repente começou a chorar afastando-se dele cada vez mais. Draco não soube o que fazer.

-O que houve? Por que está chorando? –tentou se aproximar, mas ela se esquivou. Não sabia se aquilo que estava vendo era uma pessoa real. Draco, tirou a capa. Apesar da temperatura, estava com calor. A colocou sobre uma cadeira feita de madeira ao seu lado.

-Por que você acha? –indagou ainda chorando. Esfregou os olhos como se quisesse confirmar o que via. –Depois de mais de cinco anos você aparece assim...como um fantasma...

-Eu precisava conversar com você, te ver de novo.

-Por que agora?

-Eu vivi todos esses anos perseguido por uma dúvida e precisava saber a verdade... –respirou fundo. Já estava escuro e os ventos balançavam as árvores ali perto. –Depois que eu fui embora... o que aconteceu? Você...

-VAI EMBORA! –gritou muito próxima dele dando um longo passo em sua direção. Rostos quase colados. Um sentindo a respiração do outro. –O que você acha! Depois de anos volta como se nada tivesse acontecido. Você não teve coragem de lutar pra ficar comigo, você me abandonou!

-Eu estava confuso! –gritou também. Começava a ficar mais nervoso. –Meu pai preso, minha mãe morta e sua família me odiando! O que você queria! Potter tinha deixado bem claro pra mim que você nunca ficaria comigo porque no fundo você ainda o amava!

-Você não deveria ter acreditado! Você sabia que eu gostava de você e de mais ninguém. Eu nunca traria um Malfoy pra dentro da minha casa à toa. Você foi covarde e não tem coragem de confessar...

-ME PERDOE! –pediu desesperado. Não queria continuar com aquela discussão que acabaria numa briga. –Me perdoe se eu não fui perfeito como você queria. Você me conhecia, sabia que eu tinha defeitos. Me perdoe se fugi de tudo. Me perdoe se depois também não tive coragem de voltar e ver se você tinha caído nos braços do Potter ou não. Agora eu estou aqui querendo saber a verdade! Quero saber se toda a dor que senti e todo sofrimento pelo qual passei foi em vão. Você ficou ou não com o Potter!

No one know how to say 

(Ninguém sabe como dizer)

That they're sorry 

(Que estão arrependidos)

And don't worry 

(E não se preocupe)

I'm not telling lies 

(Eu não estou dizendo mentiras)

-NÃO! Eu nunca fiquei e nunca ficaria. Você deveria saber disso. Se ele está aqui é porque ele é amigo do meu irmão e de toda a família. Nada mais. Não tive ninguém depois de você Draco. E você! Aposto que não pode dizer o mesmo.

-Eu tentei. Confesso que tentei, mas não consegui ter ninguém. Nunca consegui. Eu estive muito mal, você pode até não acreditar...

-Não me venha com drama. –interrompeu rindo um riso nervoso, quase histérico. –Você é um covarde que não merece perdão de ninguém. Você me fez sofrer muito e tenho certeza que não sentiu metade do que eu senti porque você não tem coração!

-NÃO ME VENHA COM DRAMA VOCÊ WEASLEY! –não conseguia mais disfarçar toda a sua fúria. Quase pulou em cima dela, chegando a assustá-la com seu olhar queimando em raiva e impaciência.

-Você não sabe o que eu passei. –falava com sua voz elevada enquanto seus olhos lacrimejavam. –Você pode ter sofrido, mas você teve seus pais pra te consolarem, pra te abraçarem. Você teve seus amigos nos quais você podia realmente confiar para te apoiarem. Você teve amor! No entanto, eu tive que me refugiar no trabalho, no dinheiro. Você não sabe o que é ter que guardar todas as suas tristezas para si mesmo por não poder confiar em ninguém em sua volta. Eu consegui dinheiro, muito dinheiro. Sim! E daí! Não me trouxe nada do que eu realmente queria. Eu vi minha mãe morrer na minha frente pelas mãos do monstro do meu pai, que depois foi preso. Eu fui perseguido e até mesmo torturado por Voldemort por não ter lutado ao lado dele. E sabe por que eu não lutei? PORQUE EU NÃO CONSEGUIRIA MATAR AS PESSOAS QUE VOCÊ TANTO AMAVA E QUE ME ODIAVAM E ME HUMILHARAM QUANDO EU SÓ TENTAVA SER UMA PESSOA MELHOR! Eu lutei contra todos os meu medos pra vir aqui, não esperando que você largasse toda a sua vida e voltasse pra mim. Eu só esperava um pouco de compreensão. Eu tentei saber o que você sentia enquanto tentava explicar meu lado da história. E o que você faz? VEM COM PEDRAS NA MÃO APENAS ME AGREDINDO! Pois bem, se você quer continuar como a coitadinha da história, tudo bem! Eu não me importo!

Gina o encarava paralisada e estática. Muda. Seus olhos vermelhos não piscavam. Apenas fitavam os olhos de Draco que também estava vermelhos e pareciam sinceramente tristes e abalados. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia o que pensar.

Draco fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não acreditava que tinha dito todas aquelas coisas que estavam sufocadas em seu peito por tantos anos. Reparou que Harry, Hermione, Rony e os pais de Gina estavam ouvindo e vendo tudo por uma grande janela da sala que dava para a varanda. Não se importou. O que ele tinha para dizer já havia dito, não importando quem tinha escutado. Olhou para Gina esperando uma resposta para tudo que ele havia dito.

-Você já sabe o que queria saber. Pode voltar agora. –disse sem olha-lo e entrou de volta para casa. Levou um susto ao ver todos ali espiando o que tinha acontecido. Os encarou com raiva por não conterem a curiosidade e por não lhe darem privacidade.

Draco, percebendo que ela não faria nada diferente, a seguiu para dentro da casa esquecendo a educação. Encarou a todos que estavam abismados disfarçando a surpresa por vê-lo ali. Sorriu sinceramente triste.

-Eu não sou um monstro e nunca fui. –falou olhando para Gina que estava de costas apoiada na lareira. –Não se preocupem. Nunca mais irão me ver.

Pegou sua mala e saiu novamente. Enfrentou a chuva fina e foi andando para fora do jardim sem saber ao certo pra onde ir. Não importava. Teria como se achar, mesmo que não quisesse. O que realmente queria era se perder para se esquecer do que havia acontecido. Tudo havia sido em vão. Gina não o aceitara, não o perdoara.

But my dreams they aren't as empty 

(Mas meus sonhos não são tão vazios)

As my conscious seems to be 

(Como meu consciente parece ser)

I have hours, only lonely 

(Eu passo horas sozinho)

My love is vengeance 

(Meu amor é vingança)

That's never free 

(Que nunca se liberta)

Já distante, olhou para trás e viu Gina o encarando. Percebeu que ela estava chorando. Não se importou como ela parecia ter feito. Mesmo depois de ele ter dito o que sentia na frente de todos. Sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem ao pensar como seria a sua vida a partir daquele dia. Seu sofrimento não acabaria. Poderia até mesmo aumentar lembrando de como a mulher que tanto amava o deixara. De qualquer forma, teria que seguir sua vida assim, como tinha feito há anos atrás.

Sentiu algo em seu bolso. Pegou a caixinha. Havia esquecido de entregar. Não queria ficar com aquilo que lhe traria tantas lembranças que o machucariam. Deixou sua mala no chão em meio às poças d'água e voltou. Gina o olhou sem entender porque ele estava regressando.

-Eu não quero ficar com isso. –disse estendendo-lhe a caixinha azul. Gina, de primeira, hesitou desconfiada, mas deixou se levar pela curiosidade. Abriu. –Trouxe pra você e você vai ficar com ele. Se quiser, pode jogar fora quando eu for, mas eu não quero ficar com isso.

-O que é isso? –indagou confusa depois de fitar encantada o anel de ouro branco com um diamante solitário reluzente. –Sua última cartada? Tentando me comprar? –arrependeu-se. Estava o atacando exageradamente cada vez mais como um meio de defesa. Não queria que ele se aproximasse novamente. Também tinha medo, mas não queria machuca-lo.

-Você é impossível! –controlou a irritação apertando o punho. –Eu comprei quando cheguei nos Estados Unidos pensando que logo voltaria e que novamente ficaríamos juntos, que poderíamos nos casar. Depois desisti e guardei. Faça o que quiser com ele. Não o quero mais. –não esperou que ela respondesse. Voltou para onde estava sua mala.

Queria ir embora. Aquilo só estava lhe fazendo mal. Além do mais estava ficando ensopado. Sua camisa úmida estava gelada e o vento fazia com que seu frio aumentasse. Como se nada mais para piorar faltasse, a chuva começava a apertar tornando-se um temporal e os ventos ficaram bem mais fortes. Nuvens negras cobriram a Lua deixando seu caminho repleto de escuridão. b _"Ótimo"_ /b pensou cheio de ironia. Não deixou que isso o atrapalhasse. Não queria. Quanto mais cedo fosse embora, mais cedo poderia continuar a viver como antes. Escutou seu nome, mas pensou que fossem delírios pela chuva. Escutou novamente. Era Gina.

Olhou para trás e a viu correndo em sua direção não se importando com a chuvarada e as poças no chão. Não pôde compreender. O que ela queria? Viu um pano em sua mão. Era lógico. Quase esquecera sua capa.

-Como você pensou que poderia enfrentar essa chuva sem sua capa? –indagou rindo tentando não parecer tão dura e séria. Jogou a capa sobre as costas do loiro encharcado a sua frente. Sem querer, passou a mão sobre a face do rapaz. O olhou assustada e preocupada. Pôs as mãos em seu pescoço. Ele novamente não entendeu, embora estivesse alucinado pelo toque quente da mão de Gina que não sentia há anos. –Você está queimando em febre! Venha pra dentro. –o puxou, mas ele não se deixou levar.

-Eu só quero ir embora. –falou tremendo. Talvez estivesse com febre mesmo. Uma febre causada pela ansiedade e pelas emoções vividas de uma só vez naquele momento. –Não precisa fingir que se preocupa comigo.

No one knows what it's like 

(Ninguém sabe como é)

To be the bad man 

(Ser o homem mau)

To be the sad man 

(Ser o homem triste)

Behind blue eyes 

(Por trás de olhos azuis)

-Eu não preciso fingir. Eu me preocupo muito com você. –disse séria e ele riu olhando para o lado. –É sério. Draco, –puxou seu rosto para que ele a encarasse. Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas brilhavam mais que o diamante reluzente do anel. –eu...Eu te amo. Depois de tudo ainda te amo.

-Gina, eu também te amo. Você sabe que te amo mais do que tudo. –segurou a mão dela com força. –Eu trocaria tudo que eu tenho por você. Esse anel que te dei, –apontou para a caixinha que estava na outra mão dela. –não é nada perto do que eu sinto por você.

-Esse anel pra mim não significa nada. –jogou a caixa no chão sem desviar os olhos dos de Draco. –O que me importa é o que você é, o que você tem aqui. –colocou sua mão sobre o peito dele. –Me perdoa. Eu não queria ser insensível com você, mas eu também estava com medo. –Aquilo tudo que você disse...

-Não importa mais. É passado e eu quero esquecer.

-E eu quero recomeçar. –o fitou cheia de emoção.

O abraçou forte enquanto chorava sem se preocupar com nada. Draco correspondeu sentindo a chuva cair sobre eles como uma maneira de acalmar o calor que exalavam.

-Não fuja mais de mim. Fica aqui comigo. –Gina pediu com o rosto apoiado no ombro do amado. O apertava cada vez mais forte contra si. Precisava senti-lo cada vez mais perto.

-Mas eu tenho meu trabalho lá. Não posso abandonar tudo.

-Então eu vou com você. –disse decidida.

Sorriram um para o outro e se beijaram apaixonadamente como há anos desejavam. Ali, não eram mais duas pessoas. Eram apenas um coração, uma só alma que se completava perfeitamente. A partir daquele momento, não mais se separariam e não deixariam que nada, nem ninguém os separassem. Naquele mesmo jardim, todos aceitariam Draco e o receberiam de braços abertos.

Depois de anos Draco entendera o que realmente era uma família que o amava. Não era mais uma pessoa, ruim, amargurada e nem triste. Era feliz. Uma felicidade sublime. Uma felicidade verdadeira. E seus olhos azuis voltaram a ter alegria e a brilhar da maneira que só mesmo o amor poderia fazer.

Fim


End file.
